How To Play The Game
by Drake Dracul
Summary: All the girls have been voted off leaving Duncan very lonely. However he is about to realize just how to really play the game when Alejandro decides to have a little... Fun... With the juvenile delinquent. Rated M for a reason people!
1. Ch1, Ch2, Ch3, Ch4 & Ch5

**How To Play The Game – A Total Drama World Tour Fanfic.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Boy love), violence, extreme kinks, coarse language, Torture BD/SM. Don't like, don't read. Not for innocent minds. You have been warned. ****LEMON in later chapters!**

**Extra: This situation is impossible due to how the actual series played out.**

**Rating: M  
**

**Parings: Duncan and Alejandro**

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama. If I did, it would NOT be for children.**

**CHAPTER ONE – SILENT CONFESSIONS**

Duncan sat in the confessional bathroom as he spoke to the camera "I don't trust Alejandro. He won't quit staring at me, it's like I'm something to eat. It's just wrong! Something's up with him, what could it be?" Duncan however was not aware that said Spanish hottie was just outside the confessional and had heard everything his delinquent crush had spoken, and with an evil smirk went to wait for Duncan in his(Duncan's) secret little area.

Duncan retreated to his little relaxation area only to find stalker boy waiting for him. "Alejandro?! What are you doing here?!" Duncan yelled "Ah Duncan, I was simply awaiting your return." "Why?" Duncan questioned. Alejandro laughed, "To welcome you" subconsciously Duncan had been stepping back as Alejandro approached him, the delinquent found himself cornered by the Spanish boy.

"A-Ale-" Duncan was cut off by stalker boy's lips moulding against his. Duncan's body stiffens as Alejandro's hands touch the delinquent's fine ass. Within moments Duncan was kissing back. After all the girls had been voted off he'd felt awful lonely, hell he even missed HEATHER!  
The Spanish dream boy felt his crushes lips reacting and slid his tongue gently against Duncan's lips, asking for, and gaining entrance to the wondrous cavern of soft flesh and… Metal? Of course, Duncan's tongue piercing, it was rather arousing, to feel the hard nub, rubbing against the roof of his mouth. Their tongues fought, each attempting for dominance, neither giving in. Soon Duncan took over, he tasted stalker boy's mouth, memorizing every part. Unfortunately, oxygen was becoming an issue and reluctantly they parted. A moment later, Duncan found himself being collared. "You belong to me" Alejandro's husky voice tainting his mind with lust.

**CHAPTER TWO – The Shocking Truth**

"B-belong?" Duncan's mouth went dry. "A-as in ownership? L-like a…" Alejandro chuckled. "Like a slave." He smirked as Duncan collapsed to his knees and paled until Gwen would look tanned at his side.

**Duncan POV**

A slave? It can't be. Oh god that smirk.. I'm his pleasure slave.  
I can feel myself paling, this morning I was Duncan, criminal delinquent, but essentially, a free man. Now, I'm Duncan, pleasure slave for a Spanish freak.  
NO! I won't allow this! I can't allow this..  
My hands fly to my neck to rip off the feral collar, only to be harshly zapped. A SHOCK COLLAR?!  
I look up at Alejandro, feeling sick. He smirks, god, now I REALLY miss Heather, even she wasn't THIS twisted.  
"Don't you love your master?" He purred seductively.  
Love him? I hate his guts! HE COLLARED ME!  
He collared me and wants me to say I LOVE him?  
He's fucked up, delusional, down right in-fucking-sane!  
I just stare at him, dumbstruck, what the fuck is happening?!  
I must be dreaming.  
That's it this is just one big cruel nightmare.  
So why does it seem so real?  
That's when the pain started.

**Alejandro POV**

Ugh! He's just staring. On his knees staring at me.  
"FUCKING ANSWER ME!" nothing.  
I kicked him. Hard. Then again. And the third kick snapped him to life.  
He cowered before me.  
As he should.

**Normal POV**

Duncan cried out in pain and Alejandro's body replied with a stiff cock and another kick, this one hitting Duncan in the face. "STOP!" Duncan screamed. "Beg slut."  
"Please stop?" Duncan whispered. He was rewarded with another hard, harsh kick and a ball gag forced into his mouth. With that for the first time ever, Duncan actually cried real tears.

"Now slut, you have to earn your clothing, so strip for me" Alejandro called out, not caring who heard or saw. He was going to have Duncan broken, bleeding, and completely submitted.

**Chapter Three – New Rations**

Duncan's stomach rumbled loudly but to his dismay, he wouldn't be eating any time soon.  
Alejandro turned to Duncan. "Hungry pet?" He purred and began patting down Duncan's wild green Mohawk. The juvenile delinquent snarled quietly but a painful grumble of his stomach made him whimper and nod. Alejandro chuckled and unzipped his fly pulling out his fourteen inch, well-tanned, and VERY erect cock. "Open up". Duncan pursed his lips shut. No way in hell he was doing THAT! The fearless Spanish boy slapped and scratched Duncan's cheek, tearing out small chunks of flesh and making the not so fearless Duncan scream.

Taking advantage of this, Alejandro slammed his cock into Duncan's mouth making him gag violently. "If you bite I will slowly dissect your manhood and make you eat it" Alejandro threatened. "Understood?" Duncan nodded subtly "Good. Now suck, earn your new rations" Duncan sucked, his mind racing. His cum, that's all I get to eat?  
Another rumble of his stomach made him realize. That would have to do.

**Chapter Four – The First Blow Job… And Repercussions**

**Alejandro POV**

Each time his stomach rumbled, he sucked a little more, a little deeper. I moan almost silently as Duncan's tongue slithered around my cock and I felt his tongue piercing rub against the slit and oh god it was good.

My hands found their way into his hair, my fingers twisting and knotting in his green spike of a Mohawk. He moans quietly as he sucks and I suddenly find that I can't go much longer. I forced myself to hold on as I start thrusting forward roughly, pushing the whole way down his throat moaning audibly as his throat tightly convulses around my hard 12 inch cock. With one last thrust I cum and he milks me for all I've got. He whines when I finish. "Enjoying dinner?" I smirk. And to my surprise he nodded.

**Normal POV**

Alejandro Smirked. "Pet, I believe I told you, you had to earn your clothing." Duncan nodded and jumped when Alejandro raised his voice "SO STRIP!" Whilst his freaky stalker – Duncan refused to call him master. He was no slave! – had his attention elsewhere, Duncan got up and ran towards the exit, hoping to escape EVIL-Andro (Alejandro), unfortunately life hated him. Or maybe it was Karma, finally here to fuck him up. Nope, Alejandro Caught him and shoved him against the wall.

"Where ya goin' little slut?" The Spanish boy purred. "Not. A. Slut!" Duncan gasped out, somewhat winded. Duncan whimpered when Stalker boy tore his clothing off and chained Duncan to the wall, his arms above his head. "You shall be punished for your disobedience Bitch!" Alejandro smirked as he pulled out a black bag. "Oh fuck… God help me!" Duncan yelped when he saw the contents.

**Chapter Five – Punishment By Toys**

Whips, dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, anal beads, nipple clamps, cock rings, blades, a corset with spikes, and a pill bottle..?  
The Spanish psycho holds up the pill bottle. "These will emphasize your feeling ability. If I pleasure you, your pleasure will be beyond words. If I hurt you…" he chuckled almost insanely. Duncan whimpered. Alejandro, forced two pills down Duncan's throat before sucking his throat, showing him the extremity of pleasure. "Pet… I'd like you to meet Fang, Nibbler, Sabertooth, and Chomp." He smirks and pulls out a blade, fashioned out of a large fang and a bone handle wrapped in leather as 'Fang' left his mouth. A small cock-ring with dull spikes is pulled out as he speaks 'Nibbler'. As he says 'Sabertooth', he pulls out a corset lined with sharpened shark and wolf teeth. And a long leather whip with chunks of metal and bone throughout the whips length as he says 'Chomp'.  
Duncan whimpered as 'Nibbler' is placed in its rightful place, on the delinquents cock. Alejandro kissed the end of Duncan's cock, "A little limp are we?" The evil one chuckled and pushed a Viagra down the delinquent's throat, smiling as the hardening member is bruised and dull spikes almost pierce the flesh.


	2. Ch6

**Alrighty guys. Sorry for taking so long before updating this. I've been sooo busy and plot bunnies for this story are few and far between. The chapters are going to be coming singularly, not in groups of five. And I suck undeniably when it comes to the long chapters with these guys, so...**

**CHAPTER SIX - Pleasurable Punishment**

Duncan hated himself for moaning so loudly, especially during this punishment. He'd always been a masochist but not once had he ever dreamed that would be found out, much less used against him. But here he was wrapped up in toys created for sexual and non-sexual torture, moaning louder with every second as the Viagra in his system made the dull spikes of Nibbler press deeper and actually break the skin of his now rock hard cock.

Alejandro smirked as a small trickle of blood began to dribble from the delinquent's cock, such a sight stirred his own arousal to life. God this was gonna be good.

Duncan whimpered as his captor tongued the slit, tasting the light salty flavour of Duncan's precum, then the sweet slice of blood through the bitter saltiness. Duncan held his mouth shut as the light ministrations became more and more before abruptly stopping. "A masochist are you?" "Duncan shook his head but whimpered needfully when Alejandro's hand made a violent strike against his ass. "Please..." Duncan moaned "More?" Asked the Spanish sex fiend. The simple nod was both expected and not expected at the same time.

Cold metal found it's way around Duncan's wrists, the Titanium handcuffs strong and tight. A chain attached his hands to the floor, limiting his movements somewhat, forcing him to be even more submissive. Duncan immediately moved into the pose of the sub in doggystyle. Alejandro forced a large vibrating butt plug into Duncan's completely dry entrance making the submissive male mewl as the waves of agony racked through him. As the vibrations started, Duncan tried to force it deeper, it was millimeters from contact with his prostate, and he needed this. It was over, he'd do what ever was needed to keep his... Master... Abusing him...

Were it not for Nibbler right now he would have soiled himself as Stalker boy pulled out Chomp and the first lash hit Duncan's back, lust now clouding his mind he mewled again "Master~"

**"Chomp" (The Flesh Eating Whip), "Nibbler" (The Violent Cock-Ring), "Sabertooth" (The Slicing Corset) & "Fang" (The Venom-Laced Silver Centered Bone Knife) Are my personal creations and I must give permission before another person uses these items.**


End file.
